The Reign of Daisystar
by uhnope
Summary: What was StarClan thinking? !


_Disclaimer: The Warrior Cats characters belong to Erin Hunter, not moi._

=Daisystar's reign of fluffiness...=

"With this life I give you...uh, the power to...uh...actually fight in battle, and not shrink away like a frightened little kit." Firestar said, touching his nose to Daisy's head, and she flinched as the pain of the life flowed in. Finally, Firestar backed away, and StarClan rose to their paws. Firestar tried a nervous smile, "I hail you by your new name, Daisystar. May StarClan walk by you while you care for your Clan..." said the former ThunderClan leader. The cream-colored she-cat rose to her paws, smiling widely as the cats of StarClan half-heartedly chanted her name,

"Daisystar, Daisystar. Daisystar."

Daisystar smiled, and faded from the dream into wakefullness.

Firestar sighed, shaking his head, and looked at Bluestar, "Are you sure StarClan degreed she would be ThunderClan's rightful leader?" he asked. He looked around at the other cats, and his starry pelt bristled in alarm as they hesitated. Spottedleaf stepped up to Firestar,

"You...did make that desicion..." she murmured uncertainly, staring at Bluestar. Yellowfang from the crowd shook her head,

"Too much Champagne, I would think, Bluestar." the old medicine cat muttered. Bluestar glared icy blue at the medicine cat,

"That's enough, Yellowfang. You've no right to accuse me of..." But another cat cut her off.

"Hah! In all my seasons here, I've never seen such a party!" It was Oakheart, Bluestar's former mate, looking mischieviously at the former leader. A few days ago, before Firestar had lost his ninth life, StarClan were having a celebratory party celebrating nothing in paticular. It was on this night Bluestar announced a new prophecy, and that the cat destined to be ThunderClan leader was Daisy, a queen from ThunderClan. Now it was clear that the desicion was influenced by the booze Bluestar had consumed during the party.

Now, something terrible was going to happen.

While Bluestar threatened to attack anyone who brought up the party incident, Daisystar returned home with Jayfeather.

When she got back to the camp, she made an immeadiate announcement of new changes in the Clan,

"Cats of ThunderClan, first I would like to appoint the deputy, and I want him to be Berrynose!" she signalled to her son in the crowd, who held his head up high. There were disgruntled murmurs toward this. Daisystar went on, "Also, I would like to make some changes to ThunderClan itself. First..." she pointed her tail at the fresh-kill pile, "That is sooo disorganized. I want the fresh-kill to be organized by color and texture." she meowed. Confusion met her.

"That's pointless," Cloudtail commented, "What does organizing the fresh-kill do?" Daisystar stared at him as if the answer was so obvious,

"So we can be more organized! I also want the thorn barrier and dens dyed pink!" she mewed. One of the cats screamed in alarm.

"That's mouse-brained! I won't do it!" Dustpelt snapped, and Daisystar glared at him,

"A Clan leader's word is law, Dusty. Do you want to be exiled?" Dustpelt stared disbelievingly at her, and shook his head, not wanting to take chances with what she was proposing.

"You are _not_ turning my den pink!" Mousefur yowled from the elder's den.

"What is pink, anyway?" Berrynose asked. His mate, Poppyfrost leaned over toward him, "I think it's a type of food." she mewed.

Daisystar went on, "And, I will name all the kits in the Clan. I would like to start by renaming Poppyfrost's litter." Poppyfrost gaped at her, and threatened to attack their new leader, but the cream-colored she-cat meowed, "Cherrykit will now be known as Fluffybunnycutiekit. Molekit will be called Tuggybubblebuttkit! See, I'm a better kit-namer!" she mewed. Poppyfrost fainted, and Berrynose looked at his mother as if he didn't believe it.

Graystripe looked at Millie, "Firestar actually appointed her leader when he died? Was he trippin'?" he mewed questioningly. Millie shrugged.

"And..." Daisystar mewed, "We will greet intruders will hugs and understanding, since they might have a good reason for coming on our territory." Meows of outrage met her words, but Daisystar ignored it, "We should also hold balls and dances. Cats will be required to dress up!" she mewed. Several cats below either swooned, exploded, or froze in disbelief.

"You trippin'?" Yelled Lionblaze, his tail lashing, "This goes against everything in the warrior code..."

"...And rather than sharing tongues, we will take mealtime to discuss our feelings and needs." Daisystar mewed. Mousefur melted, and Dustpelt floated away.

"And...we will let badgers house in our territory, 'cause they wouldn't like being driven out of their homes either. We should share fresh-kill with them like neighbors too!" Daisystar mewed joyfully. Lionblaze tried to jump at her, but didn't reach the Highledge.

"We can't share with badgers! Do you not remember how we were nearly driven out by them?" Sorreltail yowled.

"And we need flowers to decorate the camp!" Daisystar said. Cats exploded.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Cloudtail hissed, stalking out of the camp. Hesitantly, Brightheart and Whitewing followed.

"This Clan is turning into a big fluff-fest." Lionblaze growled, stalking out. Jayfeather and Dovepaw followed him.

Eventually, all the cats filed out of the camp, leaving Daisystar and Berrynose in the clearing by themselves. "Damnit." Daisystar swore, her tail lashing.

...

From the Dark Forest, Tigerstar watched with the other cats,

"Ha! Our plan to destroy ThunderClan worked!" mewed the tabby. His cohort Darkstripe hissed jubilantly,

"Yeah, we talk the StarClan cats into having a party, and they get so tipsy that they pick a total wimp to lead the Clan!" He and Tigerstar high-fived, and so was the end of ThunderClan.

_H.V.: I was bored, and I was reading Warriors when I thought what it would be like if Daisy were leader. This story was entirely fictious, Firestar is not dead, Daisy will never be leader, and cats were not harmed in the making of this fic._


End file.
